


Sortaspooky October Challenge

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: This is for the Madhouse Sortaspooky October Challenge. Every day is a different prompt so let's see if I keep up.





	1. Day 1: Trapped

The room was dark and decrepit, you could smell the mold coming from around the room. Some of the wood panels in the floor were missing and one wrong step you'd be in serious trouble as you fell to a dark doom. The moonlight shined in through the depilated roof on a figure that were tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The chair was the only thing about the place that wasn't falling apart. The figure was tied up with rope. The rope was brown a hemp style where if the figure was going to try to escape they wouldn't leave without losing some blood off their hands. The figure had sandy blonde hair and green eyes which were filled with tears. 

He had no clue how he had gotten into this situation. Everything had been normal as normal as his life could be. He had invited one of his friends over for tea. The word friend just felt like a cruel mockery when he thought about where that had gotten him now. Apparently, something had been slipped into his tea. All he really remembers is having a conversation about how his life was going. How busy he was with all the new projects that were coming up and then he started to feel sleepy. It was brushed off simply as a "I'm overworking myself. I must not be getting enough sleep." Then apparently he was knocked out. He woke up in this dismal room tied to a chair. He tried screaming for help but it fell on deaf ears.

The figure whimpered as he realized all hope was lost and that he would probably never escape the fate that he was heading towards. He was trapped inside this rundown old building where he would most likely die at the hands of a psychopath. He heard the creaking of an old door opening and then the softest footsteps descending down the stairs. His heartbeat became erratic as he felt the figure coming closer to him. He knew that the Mad King was relishing in the distress that his presence brought. The fact that Gavin was nothing more to him than a caged animal waiting to be put out of its misery. The Mad King walked over to him and put his hand under Gavin's chin lifting his gaze up to meet Ryan's. He stared into the icy cold blue of Ryan's eyes which he knew held no humanity within them. 

"So so so Gavin, It's just you and me now buddy." Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

Gavin let out a small whimper. "Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

Ryan barked out a mechanical deranged laugh. Gavin could smell his breath, it smelled like peppermint. Gavin found irony in this. Peppermint to him always brought comforting thoughts of Christmas and spending time with his family in snowy London surrounded by fire. Looking out his window and watching the snow coat the ground. It was always so bloody cold but there was something comforting about the cold, the ice. Now ice was faced with thoughts of Ryan's icy cold blue dead eyes. This was his reality now. The thought was comforting but the reality of the situation his was in soon fought back the comforting thoughts and he was again faced with a harsh reality. Ryan stroked Gavin's face with his thumb and Gavin wanted nothing more than to be able to pull his face away.

"You're not going anywhere lovely little Gavin. You're trapped here with me." Ryan said before running a blade down Gavin's cheek. 

He knew there was no stopping the Mad King. He was more like a ravenous animal than a human. He would always be searching for his next prey and today it was Gavin. Ryan took immense pleasure in torturing his captures. He loved the look on their face when they realized they were trapped. Their big doe eyes as they pleaded with him to let him free. His little shack was so dilapidated that no one would bother looking in it for fear of getting hurt. They police just considered them another missing person who they would put no effort into actually finding. Gavin looked down at the blade.

Ryan enjoyed this next part more than anything. He ran the blade down Gavin's cheek making a small cut. The blood ran down Gavin's face, shining on his porcelain skin. Gavin could taste the metallically taste of the blood as it dripped off his cheek and into his mouth. Gavin felt like he was choking on his own breath. He wanted nothing more than this to be all some kind of sick dreamed based on one of those horror movies Geoff always told him not to watch because he'd get nightmares. This wasn't a nightmare though. This was Gavin facing his dark reality as his path crossed with a psychopath's. Gavin looked up at Ryan with that doe eyed look that Ryan loved to see from all of his victims.

"I'm trapped."


	2. Day 2- Posession

It wasn't something he could control. The demon inside of Ryan always took over and won. He didn't like it. It scared him that he was capable of doing something so horrendous. The blood was the worst part of it. He scrubbed his hands most days until the skin was raw and red but it was still there. The blood of all his victims. Once he came back to himself, he threw up at the sight of the gore that was placed in front of him. Ryan knew it wasn't actually him. It was the Vagabond. 

He had tried so many methods of trying to force the Vagabond out of him but nothing worked. The amount of therapy didn't work. Besides he couldn't necessarily tell a therapist, "Oh I have this demon inside of me that murders people while I'm blacked out." They would surely lock him away for years. He had plenty of mental breakdowns over the fact that there was nothing he could do. This creature was inside of him. Possessing him and robbing his body. 

If Ryan didn't immediately think the Vagabond was a cruel heartless creature he would actually think he was clever. He had murdered hundreds of victims and had never been caught before. Dozens of bodies buried somewhere in the woods never to be found. Ryan mourned all the victims. He wondered about their family and friends. Did they loss all hope that they would come back? Where they still searching?

Every year on Ryan's birthday, he would light a candle for all the victims that the Vagabond had taken. He felt so bad because all these victims had birthdays and he didn't know any of them. Maybe one of them had shared a birthday with Ryan. He would never know. Ryan relished when the Vagabond seemed to lighten up on his killing. Apparently he was on a self proclaimed murder break because he was fearful that he was going to be caught one day. It almost made Ryan more insane than the days he blacked out and lost a part of himself. Now his days were fully dedicated to himself and he didn't know what to do with all this time that he had previously been missing. 

The murder break was over almost as soon as it started though. Ryan woke up one late fall afternoon in the woods next to a puddle of blood. There were flecks of blood on his face. The Vagabond must have used a blade which led to the blood spatter on his face. He felt so disgusting. He wished he was as dead as the brown leafs that surrounded him. He couldn't find the body so he figured that the Vagabond had covered his dirty work. 

Ryan would do anything to get his life back. He was honestly a pretty average ordinary guy. He had a normal desk job that was boring but it brought in a steady income. He just wanted to work his 9-5 day, go home and watch some Netflix. Instead, every other day he woke up in the middle of a secluded area next to a body wondering how this creature got inside his body. It was just like a piece of him was missing. He just needed to find the last piece of the puzzle. 

The Vagabond was a cruel creature. He took pleasure in possessing Ryan's body and blacking him out. He was happy he chose such a strong subject. Ryan worked out almost daily so carrying heavy power tools was no issue for him at all. He would lug bodies over his shoulder as if they were a sack of potatoes or soil to put in his garden. The Vagabond was lustful and bloodthirsty. Taking a victims life satisfied him for a while but the hunger would build and build until he turned into a ravishing beast. 

The ravishing beast would then get so bloodthirsty. He would run around looking for a victim. He had no common victim. He loved murdering people of all different races, heights, sizes and gender identities. He loved when they pleaded. The Vagabond wasn't big on torture though. He didn't like to make the victims wait just in case Ryan became sentient again and took over. Then the victim would run and Ryan would be caught and the Vagabond would lose all of his fun.

The only torture that the Vagabond took pleasure in was Ryan. He loved when he allowed Ryan to take control again. The disgusted look he always had when he came to and realized what his body had done. It was a fun little game he liked to play. Sometimes he would take days off and Ryan would fall under the illusion that he was free from the hold that The Vagabond had on him. The Vagabond would always reappear though. They were a pair that was inseparable like Peanut Butter and Jelly or Apples and Caramel. Ryan and The Vagabond. They had a special bond though as they were one and the same. 

If Ryan looked at himself in the mirror instead of his reflection, he would be staring back at the Vagabond. It chilled him to the core that he could be so pliant like this. His hands were carrying out the Vagabonds cruel actions. His mind wasn't fully present but no one could deny that Ryan's body was the one performing the actions. So was Ryan possessed by the Vagabond or was Ryan Haywood really a serial killer known as The Vagabond.


	3. Day 3- Silence

The world was silent now. Ryan absolutely hated that word. He doesn't understand how or why he survived. Why not anyone else? Just him. He missed his friends. He would've done anything for them even Geoff who moved away cause he needed his space and peace of mind. He wondered how Geoff would feel looking out at the desolate world Ryan now found himself trapped within. He tried so hard to keep everyone happy. He missed their laughs that seemed to be contagious and would often get Ryan to break out in a fit of hysterics. He missed the screams of the Jeremy's tortured souls from his blood altar that no one actually ever figured out what God he was praising. He missed the clucking from Geoff's chickens. He missed them so much. 

He missed the world that they built from a tiny little sapling. Ryan tried so hard to fix it, resettle the balance that Gavin threw off. He blamed Gavin for a long time after it happened but he knew it was an accident. A classic case of clumsy Gavin. Their tiny little world that often sat in perfect harmony became so loud. All of them were panicking trying to save the world they loved so much. It was pure chaos for a couple of minutes. Than the explosion came and it felt like the sound had broken the barrier. Ryan heard their screams as they all perished from the explosion. He heard his own screams even though he felt no physical pain.

Then all that was left was the deafening silence.


End file.
